hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Gift Season - HHW Users)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, record-breaking time in which tropical cyclones form in the North Atlantic Ocean. This year tied for the most active on record alongside 2005, and had the most hurricanes and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-simpson scale) ever recorded. 2017 was also the first tropical cyclone season anywhere in which the first hypercane appeared - having been the final storm of the season, and ultimately the strongest and most destructive tropical cyclone in history; the system being named Thomas. Dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean are from June 1st to November 30th, however, the season effectively ran year-round due to persistent storm activity. An unusually record high number of pre-season storms formed - at least sixteen tropical cyclones were assigned a name, and a further ten attained hurricane status during this time. The reason for such activity cannot be adequately and fully explained. According to the United States National Hurricane Center of Miami, Florida, a strong La Niña formed in the Eastern Pacific in the latter half of 2016, and persisted well into 2017. Typically, a La Niña lessens wind shear over the North Atlantic, thus improving conditions for tropical cyclone development. In addition, sea-surface temperatures were said to have reached an all-time high, with waters of at least 52 degrees Celsius in the Caribbean Sea. In addition, the Gulf of Mexico, Main Development Region, Gulf Stream, and subtropical Atlantic were all reported to have well above-average SSTs. Finally, in the latter half of 2016, the Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation (AMO) was found to be positive, thus contributing to the record-warm waters all across the Atlantic. These factors are likely heavy contributors to the record activity across the Atlantic. 2017 is also the only Atlantic hurricane season on record alongside 2005 and 2010 to surpass the Western Pacific in terms of activity - typically the West Pacific averages 26 named storms per year while the Atlantic averages only 12. The year's typhoon season saw above-average activity, with the Atlantic surpassing the West Pacific by only two named storms. Seasonal Forecasts Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-199_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_200-449_mph id:HY value:pink legend:Hypercane_≥_450_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:22/01/2017 color:C5 text:Anthony from:01/01/2017 till:09/01/2017 color:TS text:Akio from:02/01/2017 till:13/01/2017 color:C5 text:Bob from:11/01/2017 till:15/01/2017 color:TS text:Billy from:02/02/2017 till:19/02/2017 color:TS text:Brick from:17/02/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C5 text:Bumblebee from:05/03/2017 till:21/03/2017 color:C4 text:Collin from:10/03/2017 till:26/03/2017 color:C4 text:Darren from:18/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:TS text:Dane from:24/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 color:TS text:Destiny from:07/05/2017 till:20/05/2017 color:C5 text:Floyd barset:break from:10/05/2017 till:22/05/2017 color:C2 text:Garfield from:12/05/2017 till:18/05/2017 color:TS text:Hunter from:14/05/2017 till:23/05/2017 color:C3 text:Hypothetical from:20/05/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:C3 text:Jack from:24/05/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:C4 text:James from:28/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TS text:Jason from:01/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:C1 text:Jdcomix from:09/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C4 text:Joshua from:10/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C4 text:Keranique from:26/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C5 text:Layten from:04/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C1 text:Logan barset:break from:07/08/2017 till:21/08/2017 color:TS text:Minecraft from:12/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:TS text:Nuno from:12/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C3 text:Orlando from:26/08/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C6 text:Ryne from:09/09/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Steve from:13/11/2017 till:25/12/2017 color:HY text:Thomas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:2018 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" January Janaury was exceptionally active, featuring a record number of storms forming in the month: four. The first was Hurricane Anthony, which is the earliest known tropical cyclone formation on record in the Atlantic. In addition, Anthony was the earliest major hurricane on record, and earliest known occurrence of a Category 2, Category 3, Category 4, and Category 5 hurricane. The final records Anthony set were for intensity and longevity. Upon attaining a minimum pressure of 880 millibars at peak, Anthony was the strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, surpassing the record set in 2005 by Hurricane Wilma by only 2 millibars. However, this record would be eclipsed by Hurricane Bob only three days later. Anthony was also the third-longest lived Atlantic tropical cyclone on record, persisting for 22.5 days, in turn making it the longest-lived pre-season tropical cyclone on record. Throughout the path it carved across the Atlantic, Anthony devastated multiple countries as a major hurricane, sometimes just days after Hurricane Bob struck a certain area. Cutting across the Caribbean as a Category 5 hurricane, most severely affected was the island of Jamaica, the Cayman Islands, Cozumel, Quintana Roo, and the United States Gulf Coast, especially Louisiana and Texas. Only hours after Anthony's formation, leftover energy spawned a new tropical disturbance west of Cape Verde. The same day, it rapidly intensified to Tropical Storm Akio. Akio did not significantly intensify thereafter due to wind shear of 30 knots left in the wake of Hurricane Anthony. Initially predicted to follow a general westerly course along its predecessor, Akio gradually turned to the northwest along the periphery of the subtropical ridge. Attaining a peak intensity of 65 miles per hour, Akio made landfall in Bermuda at this intensity on January 8. Cooler waters induced a post-tropical transtion the following day. Only a day after the formation of Akio and Anthony, a rare, late-season tropical wave east of the Leeward Islands began to slowly organize. This system later became known as Hurricane Bob, an extremely powerful Category 5 hurricane. At peak, Bob attained a minimum pressure of 879 millibars with winds of 195 miles per hour, shattering the record set by Hurricane Anthony only three days prior. In addition, Bob's peak wind speeds were the fastest ever recorded in the Atlantic, though both records would be eclipsed by Hurricane Ryne in September. Bob rapidly intensified to a hurricane only a day after forming, plowing through the Leeward Islands at this intensity. Favorable conditions and record-warm SSTs in the Caribbean Sea provided conditions very favorable for rapid intensification. Continuing on a track westward, Bob attained its record peak intensity just off the coast of Belize. On January 10, Bob made landfall in Belize with winds of approximately 180 miles per hour. Within hours of landfall, Bob's core of convection collapsed completely, resulting in explosive weakening to a tropical storm at a rate faster than it intensified. The heavily weakened cyclone emerged over the Bay of Campeche the subsequent day and a experienced a brief burst of re-intensification, attaining a secondary peak intensity of 60 miles per hour. The following day, the system turned subtropical, making landfall in Veracruz with winds of 45 miles per hour. Bob dissipated early the next day over the mountains of Central Mexico. On January 11, a non-tropical area of low-pressure gradually began to organize and produce deep convection. The same day, it gradually attained subtropical characteristics and became a subtropical depression east of the Turks & Caicos. This system, better known as Tropical Storm Billy, later became January's fourth and final named storm. Billy peaked in intensity over the Bahamas, where strong winds and heavy rainfall was reported. Shelving gradually weakened the storm due to land interaction, and it made landfall in southeastern Florida as a disheveled, weak tropical storm with maximum winds of 40 miles per hour. Land interaction further degraded Billy as it turned extratropical and emerged over the Gulf of Mexico. Warm waters fueled re-intensification as Billy attained peak wind speeds of 60 miles per hour, despite remaining a post-tropical cyclone. Turning northwest, Billy then made landfall as a strong extratropical cyclone over New Orleans, Louisiana, bringing torrential rainfall, tornadoes, and severe thunderstorms to the state. This area would be heavily affected by Hurricane Anthony only days later. February March April May June July August September November Storms Hurricane Anthony (Sassmaster15) Tropical Storm Akio (Dedicated to EyeOfAkio) Hurricane Bob (Dedicated to Bobnekaro) Tropical Storm Billy (Dedicated to WillyBilly2006) Tropical Storm Brick (Dedicated to Brickcraft1) Hurricane Bumblebee (Dedicated to Bumblebee the transformer) Hurricane Collin (Dedicated to SnaggyFTW) Hurricane Darren (Dedicated to DarrenDude) Tropical Storm Dane (Dedicated to CycloneNkechinyer) Tropical Storm Destiny (Dedicated to UniversalSolo) Hurricane Floyd (Dedicated to StrawberryMaster) Hurricane Garfield (Dedicated to MasterGarfield) Tropical Storm Hunter (Dedicated to Emmaelise401) Hurricane Hypothetical (Dedicated to HypotheticalHurricane) Hurricane Jack (Dedicated to Leboringjack) Hurricane James (Dedicated to Money Hurricane) Tropical Storm Jason (Dedicated to HypotheticalTornado) Hurricane Jdcomix (Dedicated to Jdcomix) Hurricane Joshua (Dedicated to AzureAzulCrash) Hurricane Keranique (Dedicated to AGirlCalledKeranique) Hurricane Layten (Dedicated to Hurricane Layten) Hurricane Logan (Dedicated to HiiTZLoGaN) Tropical Storm Minecraft (Dedicated to Minecraft8369) Tropical Storm Nuno (Dedicated to NunoLava1998) Hurricane Orlando (Dedicated to Adolf Coffee) Hurricane Ryne (Dedicated to CycloneRyne94) = Hurricane Steve (Dedicated to Steve820) Hypercane Thomas (Dedicated to Hypercane) Storm Names The following names were used in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. The original list was discarded and replaced with the names of all users at Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Names are based on a user's real or given name. Retirement: Impact Anomalies Records Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Gift Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Category 6 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Active Seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones